Harry Potter Uma história
by myn-nf
Summary: Existem pessoas que você nunca esquece, amizades que nunca morrem, tristeza que são frequentes e a alegria cada vez mais rara. HH.


Existe uma história que aconteceu à alguns anos atrás, bem pertinho daqui.

Mistura amor, traição, tristeza, felicidade e acima de tudo, amizade. A história de um jovem rapaz que antes mesmo de saber falar foi marcado para morrer, mas será mesmo?

Não vou dizer muita coisa porque senão vai estragar a história, portanto, sendo bem rápida eu vou começar a história.

Eram três horas da manhã do dia 4 de julho, deitado numa cama, na dos Alfeneiros, n.º4, tentava dormir um garoto, mas não estava sendo bem sucedido em sua "tarefa".

Eu digo isso porque alguém que está desde as dez da noite, lembrando que já eram três da manhã, tentando dormir e não consegue, com certeza não está sendo bem sucedido na tarefa. Você deve estar se perguntando o que faz alguém tentar dormir a quase cinco horas e não conseguir. A resposta é fácil. Culpa. Medo. Grande responsabilidade.

A culpa? Para esse garoto ele tinha levado seu padrinho para a morte. Mesmo com todos falando que não, com todos mostrando a ele que ele estava errado, a culpa o perseguia desde a morte de Sirius Black. De acordo com ele, ele era um garoto muito estúpido, acreditou no seu maior inimigo, e deu no que eu. A morte de seu padrinho.

O medo? O maior bruxo das trevas ( Bruxo? Calma, já vou te explicar) Lord Voldemort, tinha ressurgido no final de seu quarto ano na escola, e desde então, persegue o garoto. Tudo porque quando ele já estava no auge de seu poder, um garotinho de apenas um ano, o derrotou. E adivinhe quem era o garoto? O mesmo que não conseguia dormir.

A grande responsabilidade? Uma profecia. Isso mesmo. Não ria, não tem nada de engraçado nisso. Veja bem, antes mesmo do garoto nascer foi feita uma profecia, que resumidamente falava que ou o garoto, ou o bruxo das trevas teriam que morrer. Dizia que um teria que matar o outro para sobreviver. Então, sejamos francos, ou o garoto matava o bruxo das trevas, ou o mal prosperaria.

Eram essas. As três coisas que tiravam o sono do garoto. Precisa de mais alguma? Eu acho que não, mas isso não vem ao caso, deixe-me explicar a questão do bruxo.

Pode parecer estranho, mas no mundo em que vivemos existe magia sim, não aquela coisa de circos, onde o mago descobre o valor da carta que alguém pegou, eu digo aquela magia verdadeira, aquela onde se usam varinhas mágicas e fazem feitiços, aquela em que você estuda o passado, aquela em que você tenta predizer o futuro, aquela onde você faz amizades com fantasmas. E era a esse tipo da magia que o garoto pertencia.

Se você pensa que é fácil fazer mágicas, eu concordo com você, afinal a magia vem de dentro. Mas imagine estudar transformação, feitiços, defesa contra as artes das trevas, história da magia, poções, herbologia e algumas outras matérias complementares como adivinhação e trato das criaturas mágicas. Então...fácil? É...é isso que esse garoto faz todos os anos, na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Além de estudar todas essas coisas, esse garoto também faz várias outras coisas na escola. Se eu escrevesse aqui tudo o que ele fez desde o primeiro ano em sua escola até o último, você se cansaria de ler. Mas uma coisa que eu não posso deixar de escrever é sobre os dois melhores amigos do garoto. Rony Weaslay e Hermione Granger.

Rony Weaslay pertence a uma família muito humilde, que com seis filhos não tem dinheiro para muita coisa. O pai de Rony, Artur, trabalha no ministério da magia( sim! Eu tinha me esquecido de mencionar o ministério), sua mãe é dona de casa, e sobre seus cinco irmãos, dois moram fora do país, o outro tinha dado muito desgosto para a família no último ano, portanto é melhor não explicar aqui sua história, os dois gêmeos deixaram a escola no ano passado, antes do final do ano letivo deixando o curso incompleto, agora os dois tem uma loja de logros e brincadeiras no Beco Diagonal, a rua dos bruxos, Gina Weaslay, sua irmã mais nova ainda estuda em Hogwarts, estando um ano atrás do irmão.

Hermione Granger é nascida de pais trouxas, mas isso não a impede de ser a melhor aluna da classe. Seus pais são dentistas. É, eu acho que não tenho muito o que falar sobre ela, mas saiba que ela ainda vai ser muito importante nessa história.

Sem esses amigos, o garoto não sabia o que seria a vida dele. Ele gostava dos dois mais do que tudo na vida, e sentia muita falta deles nas férias. Além deles, o garoto também sentia muita falta do quadribol.

Quadribol é o esporte mais famoso do mundo bruxo, em Hogwarts, até o início do ano passado era isso que o garoto jogava, mas infelizmente no ano passado ele foi proibido de jogar por uma professora, para sua sorte, esse ano a professora não estaria mais na escola.

Posso voltar rapidinho para a hora em que eu disse que os amigos eram as coisas que o garoto mais gostava na vida? É...antes que me perguntem, esse garoto não tem pais. Isso mesmo, ele é órfão.

Lembra quando eu disse que o bruxo das trevas tinha sido derrotado por ele quando ele tinha apenas um ano? Pois é, nessa mesma noite os pais do garoto tinham morrido, e ele, órfão, foi morar com seus tios.

Tio Valter, tia Petúnia e seu primo, Duda, eram os piores trouxas que existiam na face da terra(trouxas são as pessoas que não são bruxos). Achavam que o garoto era um menino anormal, afinal quem usa um pedaço de madeira para fazer feitiços não é normal.

Antes que eu me esqueça, esse garoto é Harry Potter.


End file.
